Untold
by AliCity
Summary: A one shot story. Happened when Alice killed Angie. Rated T for language.


Alice gained control again, but the scene in front of her was far different from the last time she remembered. The calmness of the night couldn't hide the fact that something bad happened. Carlos and LJ are looking at her, both badly wounded while she's also covered with blood. She scanned the place for Jill and Angie. a low sob caught her attention. She turned and saw nothing but darkness. It was only when her eyes finally adjusted that she realized someone was out there. It was Jill, holding Angie in her arms….in a pool of blood.

"Angie!" her voice broke the silence. She was about to head towards them but Carlos and LJ stopped her.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" realizing that Alice is finally backed in her senses. They let her go but followed with caution.

As Alice walked closer to Jill and Angie, the T-Virus started to repair her memory. Slowly, shots of what happened flashed on her. She fell down on her knees when she finally remembered everything. How Umbrella took over her and ordered her to kill Angie. How she followed the command and attacked the people she was trying to protect the whole time. And how she used her power and her blades to cut the throat of the poor kid.

"i-I'm sorry…"she trembled as she held Angie's cold hands. Tears poured her eyes. "I-I don't know what I did…."

Suddenly, Jill stood up, wiped her tears, took out a stick of cigarette and lit it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jill exploded. "You just killed the little girl and now you're telling me you don't know what you just did? Fuck you Alice! Fuck you!"

Alice just lowered he head and fell silent.

"Stop it Jill." Carlos broke in but Jill was uncontrollable.

"What are you? Some kind of a secret agent? And what is your mission? Kill us all? So, who's your next target, huh? Carlo? LJ? Me?"

"Hey, hey Jill. Cool it down." LJ said trying to calm Jill. Jill just shot LJ a bad look.

"Oh! Oh! Sorry!"

"Let's just give Angie her proper rites." Carlos said. Jill nodded.

"Get away from her!" Jill told Alice and took Angie's body with Carlos's help.

Jill started to clean Angie's body while LJ and Carlos find a place where they can bury the little girl. On the other hand, Alice was in agony and pain and at the same time, she's burning in rage to take revenge to Umbrella not just because of controlling her but also for Angie.

Jill was almost finished in cleaning Angie's body when she felt that something was wrong. She got up and turned around to look over the place. just as when she was about to go back to Angie, suddenly someone flung to her.

"Angie!" Jill screamed. She forgot that Angie has T-Virus on her blood and now Angie's dead and turned into one of those zombies. "Get away from me!"

She was able to push Angie back and got the chance to grab her pistol. Suddenly, memories flashed back in her when she has to shoot her friend who turned into one of those bitches. And now, it's happening again. She started to aim at Angie's forehead and before Angie could attack her again, she fired at her.

Alice, Carlos and LJ arrived by the time Jill shot Angie back to death. Tears rolled down Jill's cheeks as she let out a scream. The three, on the other hand began to feel sadness again.

After they buried Angie's body, they decided to camp and wait until sunrise. Everyone is silent until Jill finally got up. "I'm leaving the group." She declared.

"What?" Carlos frowned.

"Hey! We don't to end up like this." LJ objected.

"I don't know about you two but I'm not gonna risk my life and stay with someone who suddenly starts to attack and kill everybody and tell everyone she doesn't know what happened after." Jill said, raising an eyebrow at Alice. Alice sighed deeply.

"No Jill. If there's someone who has to leave, it's me." Alice finally replied. "I won't let everyone die again because of me."

"Will you please stop it, you two? This isn't gonna help." Carlos answered. "We need to stay together."

"It's your choice boys. Me or her?" Jill demanded and started to walk away.

"What? Hey Jill!" LJ shouted. Carlos looked at Alice.

"You know I can handle myself Carlos. Follow her." Alice said and smiled weakly. "Take care."

Carlos nodded and smiled too. LJ gave Alice a salute then smiled. Alice began to walk the other way. Goodbyes are always painful but if it's the only way to make the people she cares about safe, she's ready to face the pain alone.

"Hey, that girl walks really fast." LJ said.

"Just focus and look everywhere, she might be rushing somewhere." Carlos answered.

"Hey wait! Stop the car!"

"What? You saw Jill?"

"No…. I have to pee." LJ smiled and cracked a silly joke.

"You're sick. Do it quick." Carlos smiled

LJ was about to do his thing when he accidentally stepped on something. He paused and took a look. "Hey, this is Jill's pistol, right?" LJ asked and dropped the gun inside the car and started his business. Carlos grabbed the gun.

"Yeah, it still has ammo. Why would Jill leave her pistol? Look around when you're finished. She's got to be near here." Carlos said and got out of the van. He started to search the place. LJ joined him soon. They already swept the whole place but still, no Jill. Carlos looked at Jill's pistol.

"Where are you Jill?"

"How is she?" General Wesker asked one of the Doctors and looked at the unconscious woman.

"Still unconscious, sir."

"Good, she'll need a lot of rest. Once she wakes up, she will never be the same again." Then he smiled evilly and formed an evil plan in his head


End file.
